Warriors: The Next Gerneration
by Sandstorm.Amaterasu.Zira
Summary: The old clans have died out, and four new clans have taken there place. They lived in peace until one clan decided to was time for a change. Corruption, and madness echos from it, and maybe another clan as well...
1. Clans, Names, and Prologues

Warriors: The Next Generation

**MidnightClan**

Leader: Cougarstar: Tannish brown she cat with brownish gray under belly, and black tufts of fur on ears, and black tail with jade green eyes

Deputy: Cresentmoon- Large, blue-eyed, black tom with a silver crescent marking on face

Medicine Cat: Sunspiral- Yellow orange tom with brown spiral markings

Warriors

Hawklunge- Mottled brown tom with amber eyes apprentice-Scarletpaw

Mintmask- Small, frosty white she-cat with blue-green eyes and silver fur on face

Thistleglare-Large grey tom with yellow eyes apprentice-Lightningpaw

Roseheart- Dark cream she-cat with blue eyes

Sparkleeyes- Beautiful honey brown she-cat with green eyes apprentice- Sandpaw

Foxbite- Redish tom with hazel eyes apprentice- Shadowpaw

Fallensnow- White spotted black she-cat with white ears, to white legs, white-tipped tail, and blue eyes

Frozenfang- White spotted black tom with yellow eyes

Aprentices

Scarletpaw- Firey red tom with dark green eyes

Lightningpaw- Golden blond tom with evening sky blue eyes

Sandpaw- Tanish brown she-cat with emerald-green eyes, and tuft of fur hanging over her left eye

Shadowpaw- Shadowy tom with colbat blue eyes

Queens

Blueclaw- Blue silver she-cat with ice-blue eyes ( Mother to Icekit blue-silver she-cat with one ice-blue eye and one emerald-green eye, Jewelkit white she-cat with blue tipped ears, paws, and tail, with a tuft of silver fur on head, amber eyed, Skykit, inky black she-cat with a white zigzag marking on forehead, long tail ,and deep blue eyes)

Laurelpelt- Golden brown she-cat with copper eyes (Mother to Silverkit, black tom with silver markings ,and sapphire blue eyes, and Goldenkit black tom with golden markings, and copper eyes)

Cloudmist-White she-cat with blue-green eyes and black tipped ears and tail (Mother to Ebonykit, tiny ebony tom with onyx eyes)

Elders

Rainspots- Gray tom with black flecks, and blue eyes

Mouseears- Small, dusty brown she cat with large ears, and a grey muzzle

Badgetail- Black, grey, and white tom with green eyes

**OceanClan**

Leader: Eaglestar- Large, grey and white tom with amber eyes

Deputy: Winterwing- White she-cat with black markings on back

MedicineCat: Lightheart- Pale yellow she-cat with green eyes

Warriors

Stormslash- Dark grey tom with stormy blue eyes

Horsepatch-Tortishell she-cat apprentice-Flowerpaw

Dovesong-Very pale grey {almost white} she-cat with green eyes

Riverclaw- Grey tom with white stripes

Falconeye: Brown and black she-cat with orange eyes apprentice- Ryepaw

Singetail-Orange tom with a black tail

Mossfur- Black and white tom with yellow eyes apprentice-Redpaw

Mudface- Dark brown tom and green eyes

Apprentices

Flowerpaw- Cream, and white she-cat with yellow eyes

Ryepaw-Pale grey she-cat with black paws, and piercing gold eyes

Redpaw-Black she-cat with ginger tail, and paws

Queens

Frostcloud-White she-cat with grey ears and paws

Honeypelt-Honey brown she-cat with black paws {Mother of Poppykit ginger she-kit with black flecks and Swiftkit black and white tom}

Squirrelclaw-Small brown she-cat with pale green eyes

Brookeleap-Large, grey she-she cat with blue eyes {Mother of Pebblekit, grey tom with black tail and Yellowkit, grey she-kit with yellow claws}

Elders

Runningfur-White, and grey tom with long legs

**EarthClan**

Leader: Desertstar- Large unusually spotted brown tom, with black stripes on shoulders, pink nose, and green eyes

Deputy: Blackswipe-Black she-cat with tan spots

MedicineCat: Lunarain-Beautiful silver she-cat with astonishing blue eyes apprentice-Ghostpaw

Warriors

Whiteriver- Small green-eyed white tom

Hareleap- Brown and white she-cat with amber eyes with strong back legs

Blazefur- Orange tom with yellow eyes apprentice-Lilypaw

Weasledash-Scrawny, tan tom with white paws apprentice-Sootpaw

Pineclaw-Rusty, brown tom with green eyes apprentice-Oakpaw

Quiltail-Black and white she-cat with blue eyes

Hooktooth- Brown and gray tom with noticeably big hooked fangs

Spinepelt- Gray, and black she-cat with cruel blue eyes

Apprentices

Ghostpaw-Cream furred she-cat with dark brown paws, and gray ears

Lilypaw-White she-cat with ginger markings, and yellow eyes

Sootpaw- Dark grey tom with white chest, and tan ears

Oakpaw- Ginger she-cat with teal eyes

Queens

Waterclaw-Gray she-cat with light green eyes {Mother to Mistkit, grey she-kit with blue eyes plus a tan tail and Pouncekit, tan tom with grey paws}

Ferndown- Bronze she-cat with black tail, and blue eyes

Hazelfur-Golden she-cat with white ears, and amber eyes

Elders

Swanfeather-Pure white she-cat with blue eyes and deaf

Robinbelly-Brown she-cat with orange belly

**DawnClan**

Leader: Bloodstar- Massive brown tabby tom with bloody red eyes

Deputy: Rattail-Small, black tom with a hairless tail

Medicinecat: Vurturewing-Big greyish black tom, with white head, and green eyes

Warriors

Whitefur-White tom with amber eyes

Darkflower-Black she-cat with white ears, and blue eyes

Nightwind-Dark grey {almost black} she cat with amber eyes aprentice-Smokepaw

Blizzardclaw-Large white tom with grey patches Apprentice-Hollypaw

Sunjump-Small ginger tom with yellow eyes Apprentice-Tigerpaw

Lizardjaw-Tortishell tom with blue eyes, and black tail Apprentice-Poppypaw

Voleheart-Small, grey she-cat with orange eyes Apprentice-Thrushpaw

Bearcrush-Huge, muddy brown tom with black ears, paws

Twistedface- Small, mangled black tom, with purple eyes

Crowpelt-Smoky black she-cat with tan patches Apprentice-Toadpaw

Fogeyes-Grey tom that is blind in one eye

Archewing-Black, grey, and brown tom with green eyes Apprentice-Frogpaw

Ferretmask-Brown she-cat with black paws, and black face

Apprentices

Smokepaw-Dark gray tom with amber eyes

Hollypaw-Brown she-cat with yellow eyes

Tigerpaw-White she-cat with black stripes, and blue eyes

Poppypaw-Black tom with ginger marks on back

Thrushpaw- Brown tom with white front paw

Toadpaw- Grayish brown tom with green eyes

Frogpaw- Gray tabby tom with yellow eyes

Queens

Ravenclaw-Large raven black she-cat with ice-blue eyes {Mother to Heatherkit, shadowy she-cat with bitter cold blue-eyes, and brown patches, and Burrkit-brown she-cat with darker brown splotches

Leopardpatch- Black she-cat with white spots, and green eyes

Skunkpelt- Black, and grey she-cat with yellow eyes

Littleheart-A small, twitchy white she-cat with cold yellow eyes (Mother to Clawkit- big brown tom with mocking eyes, and Snakekit-small, skinny brown tom with dirty red paws, orange eyes, and long fangs)

Elders

Thornfur-White she-cat with brown paws, and amber eyes

Brackenleg-Tawny tom with blue eyes

**Animals outside of the clans**

Fenris-Large, lean black tom with silver paws, and markings and piercing emerald eyes

Zuzarah-Relatively big, slim, tan, and white she-cat with playful soft green eyes, and long claws (Mother to Yue-white she-cat with green eyes, Reiyuu-black tom with a tan tail, and Keyni-Small tan tom with shy green eyes, and a black paw and tail)

Mao-Dark brown tom with amber eyes

Kenny-Dark red tom with black tail and green eyes

Tray- Black and gray tabby tom with a twisted paw due to frost bite, and a hunch, greenish-yellow eyes

Luna-Blue-silver queen with green eyes, and a white splotch on her belly

David-A big friendly smart white dog that understands cats

Prologue:

The cold rain poured down on the evening patrol was on its course. The storm had made the forest floor squishy, and soggy, and the cats were quite drenched. The branches shook with the wind. An ominous presence was in the air, which the cats couldn't detect.

"Honestly, what cat in the right mind would try to trespass at this time of night, and not to mention this weather?" A golden queen commented. Her fur was soaked, she was freezing, and she had a kit who probably missed her right now.

"Mapleheart's right, we should get back. Our kit-" Thunderfang broke off. He hissed and crouched down. The other cats stared, bewildered.

"What-" Crowheart began.

"Quiet, I hear something." Slowly the cats began to strain their ears to a small rustling sound. Was something following them? They waited anxiously. It stopped moments later. The cats relaxed abit. "Must've been a rabbit or-" Crowheart's words were cut off as thunder clapped and a furious yowl broke through.

Suddenly, almost in the blink of an eye, something slashed through Crowheart's ebony body. The tom was dead before he hit the ground. Mapleheart, screamed in horror, and shock. "Crowhe-" Her call was also unfortunately cut off as something shredded her flank. The queen shrieked in agony. She was down, but not out. She made an effort to get up, but claws tore her throat open. She died with her blue eyes open, looking for her attacker.

"Mapleheart!" Thunderfang roared. With a furious heartbroken yowl, the huge, blonde, tom charged at his mate's killer.

The deputy bowled the attacker over, pinning him down. He raked his long, sharp claws across the flank of his beloved's and his friends killer. The invader shrieked in pain.

The rest of the patrol rushed over to the bodies of their fallen clan mates, they only got so far though...

More yowls echoed, and cries of terror, and pain followed. _'More of them?'_ Thunderfang thought. Suddenly he felt teeth, and claws dig into him. He screeched in agony.

The reinforcements dragged him off. They then began to bite, claw, and tear at him. He yelled in pain. They pulled chunks of fur, and flesh out of him. He tried to fight them off but there was so many of them. Most of the time he just swatted at air. The agony was too great. His pride smarted, but he ended up begging them to stop, to let him go.

His pleas fell on deaf ears as the invaders continued to rip him apart. He felt blood pouring out of him. He could hear the screams of his clan mates getting attacked. He heard Beechclaw cry out and then a sickening gurgling. Shrewwhisker yelled in agony, before Thunderfang heard a splattering sound. _'Have they no mercy?'_ Thunderfang wondered.

"What's happening?" Briarfur yowled in terror. Thunder clashed.

"It's-**AHHH****!**" Weedpaw broke off. A terrifying 'plop' was then heard.

"Weedpaw!" Briarfur screamed at her fallen apprentice. "I-I'll go get help!" She called as she bolted off.

"Oh no you're not!" An unknown voice yowled as he raced after her. He caught up to her amazingly quickly. He batted at her hind legs. She staggered but kept going. She was almost there, but she slipped on the muddy ground. Her scream never came as blood soaked the ground around her.

After an agonizingly long moments, Thunderfang gave up all hope. Briarfur must have been killed before she could get help. The enemies continued to rip at him. Agony encased his entire body. He felt cold, even colder than before. Blood was pouring out of him. His eyes stung with tears. The other screams of his clan mates were gone. He was the only one left.

Suddenly a yowl ordered the attackers to stop. Who, in the badly wounded tom's amazement they did.

A figure stalked up to him. A massive paw stomped on to his neck, pinning him down. The blonde tom coughed, and it became harder to breathe. Claws slid out of the paw and dug into his flesh.

This was it.

The end.

He suddenly thought of his kit. The bubbly blue-eyed tom would be crushed to know that his parents had died. Thunderfang pictured the little kit's smiling face, and then it being torn with sadness. The deputy would never see his son get apprenticed. His heart twisted. He would never see him become a warrior, a mentor, or even leader some day. No, he wouldn't get to see any of that. A single tear trickled down his scratched cheek.

"W-why...are you doing...this...?" Thunderfang gasped. Claws responded and darkness began to fill the tom's vision.

Lightning flashed. Lightning. Lightningkit. _'Lightningkit...I'm so sorry...I love you...and I'm so proud of you...goodbye...'_ His last thoughts echoed until his world finally went fully black.

"Why am I doing this?" The figure sneered as he licked his paw free of the blond cat's blood. "Because its time for only one clan to rule this forest!"

* * *

**A/N: Dun, Dun, DUNN! Lawl. Ah, my return to the Warriors series. How long has it been? Eight months? Well my love of the series was restored by an AMV by AliKatNya on youtube. The link is down below. But beware! THE VIDEO CONTAINS SPOILERS! Heh I hope you like this story. Especially you CuteandSweet. Maybe this will get you into the series. But my version...is more twisted that the real version...**

**Link: watch?v=S60zKT-M54o {Bluestar's Prophecy }**

**P.S. This story is filled with blood, gore, and adult themes. It is rated M for a reason.**

**P.S.S: The hardest part of writing this? Thinking of names for all the cats! VDR {yeah remember her?} thought of some of them, but I'll never tell...**


	2. Imagine

Imagine:

"Shouldn't she have woken up by now?" A worried voice asked.

Cool wind blew into the nursery, and ruffled Icekit's fur a bit. "I know what you mean Cloudmist. I asked Sunspiral for help, and he said he couldn't do anything for her." Blueclaw replied as she began to lick her daughter's silvery blue pelt. "Come on Icekit. Don't you want to see the world?" Her mother asked.

Icekit, however, was completely fine, just playing a trick on them. She was having so much fun. How could she stop now? "Hey, let me try." A voice squeaked. Jewelkit trotted up to Icekit, put her mouth next to her ear, and took a deep breath before shouting. "ICEKIT WAKE UP!"

Icekit forced herself not wince. He ears ringing painfully, she managed to keep up her prank. "Oww, please don't yell." Skykit mewed, and she covered her ears. "She's right Jewelkit. Hush." Blueclaw scolded.

"Sorry." Jewelkit said as she shrugged. "I thought it would work."

"Well I don't think an earthquake would wake her up, if she is sleeping." Cloudmist commented.

"Hmm, as I see it there are four possibilities: One, she's deaf, two she's in a coma, three she's must be the world heaviest sleeper, or four, she's dead." Jewelkit listed.

"Oh no, she isn't dead, is she?" Skykit fretted.

_'Of course I'm not you mouse-brains!'_ Icekit retorted in her mind.

"Of course she isn't." Blueclaw snapped. And if she was the silver-blue queen would certainly lose her mind. She couldn't handle another death. Her mate, Mosstail, and her best friend Briarfur had just died two moons. If any of her kits died, not even the whole clan could stop her from going mad.

"Here, maybe I can wake her up." Another voice chimed in. It was a little deeper, and more masculine. The silver-blue kit felt paws steps on the nursery floor, and someone crouch beside her, and gently whispered, "Icekit please wake up." She almost did since the voice asked her so nicely, but she decided to stay in the game.

"That's exactly what I just did, Silverkit!" Jewelkit protested.

"Correction; what you did what scream at the top of your lungs like you tail was on fire. What I did what ask her nicely, _and quietly_ to wake up." Silverkit retorted.

"Well, a lot of good it did." The white kit snapped. "She's still asleep." Silverkit sighed, and shook his head.

"Well Icekit, I didn't wanna have to do this." Silverkit began gravely._ 'Uh-oh'_ She thought. Something bad was going to happen. "But it looks like I'm going to have to tickle you!"

_'Tickle me...Wha...?'_

Suddenly she felt a funny sensation tingling on her side. It was weird and for some reason she felt like laughing. Which she did!

Squeezing her eyes tightly, she laughed, and everyone let out a sigh of relief.

"St-stop it!" Icekit pleaded through gasps. It was becoming harder for her to breathe, and her stomach as starting to hurt. Silverkit took his paw back and the sensation went away.

Taking deep breaths the pain her stomach went away, and she slowly opened her eyes, and to her surprise another face greeted hers.

Black furred and silver markings decorated it, plus a pair of pretty, pretty blue eyes too. "Good morning." He mewed.

"Um, good morning to you too?" She said lamely.

Silverkit laughed. "Well I guess I'd be tongue tied if I had a face right in front of mine as soon as I woke up." He joked as he stood up. Icekit blushed a bit from embarrassment, before shakily getting to her paws too.

The blue-silver kit stared in awe at how big the nursery was. It always seemed small in the dark. But it was huge! The ground was squishy and soft, and the ceiling was high up, and woven from bracken.

"Great, now that she's awake, can go outside now?" Jewelkit asked eagerly. Icekit jumped a bit from the sound of her sister.

Blueclaw looked sternly at Icekit. "I shouldn't let you, since of the little stunt you pulled!" She snapped. Icekit flinched at and looked down at the moss and lamb's ear covered ground.

"Oh, come on Blueclaw. I'm sure she didn't do on purpose, and I think it's about time they went outside." Cloudmist reasoned gently.

Blueclaw sighed. "Fine, just as long as you don't cause any trouble. Go," she flicked her tail to the entrance.

"Finally!" Jewelkit meowed as she rose to her blue paws. Skykit rose too. "I'm going to go to medicine cat's den, okay?"

Her mother nodded. "Okay, but don't get in Sunspiral's way. Try to give Goldenkit's some company. I'm sure he wishes that someone his age was with him."

Skykit smiled before bounding off. Jewelkit was surprisingly more patient, and waited till Icekit was over sullen mood, and began to play a game.

Quickly, she jabbed Silverkit with her blue paw, and chirped, "Tag, you're it!" She then spun around and started to run away. Icekit rushed after her.

"Hey!" Silverkit cried as he took off after the two.

Laughing with kit-like amusement, the three kits ran around the camp. Icekit was having so much fun with the game, her head was turned around, and her eyes closed with simple bliss. Silverkit seemed to be having fun too since he was laughing as well. Too bad the fun was ended abruptly.

Due to Icekit not watching where she was going she ran right into another cat. The impact knocked her off her paws with and _'oof'_ and the receiving cat with nothing but a grunt. The laughing had suddenly stopped. Icekit shook her head, opened her eyes, and looked up.

A blond tom that was certainly larger than her was obviously mad at her carelessness. He stood over the kit, fur fluffed, and hissing. "Hey!" He snapped. "Watch where you're going!" You made me drop my load!" He jabbed a claw at the pile of herbs at below him.

Icekit crouched, and began to shake. "It-it was an accident," She mumbled. "I didn't mean to."

That just seemed to make the tom even angrier. Suddenly, rapid paw steps were heard, and a sharp cry of the word 'hey' sounded.

Jewelkit raced up beside her sister, and stood stiff legged, and defiant at the tom. "Hey, it was just an accident, geez! Calm down!"

The tom narrowed his sky-blue eyes. "Stay out of this," He growled. Jewelkit was either too stubborn or too brave to listen.

"No! She's my sister, and I won't let her be yelled by some mousebrained idiot of a cat!"

The tom snarled, and slid out his claws. Icekit, and Silverkit, who was standing a few rabbit hops away, could only stare in shock at Jewelkit's bravery.

"Shut it, _scrap_, or I'll knock you all the way to Starclan," The tom hissed in a very low and deadly voice.

Jewelkit smirked. "I'd like to see you try!"

The furious cat lowered himself to the ground. "You wanna go?"

"_Bring it!"_

"Let's not' bring it'," A voice said. They all looked round.

A tom with the reddest fur Icekit had ever seen walked through some tall grass. His narrowed dark green eyes glittered humorously at the scene. He stalked up between the three cats, and turned his head at the tom. "C'mon Lightningpaw, it was just an accident. We used to run around all the time and you'd run into other cats too, and cause all sorts of trouble,"

He gave Lightningpaw a playful nudge only to have him flinch, and sharply say, "Don't touch me,"

The red tom's ears flattened a bit, but he said nothing. The two stared at each other before Lightningpaw, picked up his load, and left with an _'hmph'. _Jewelkit, who was still itching for a fight took off after him, and continued to bicker with him.

Icekit was still sore about the whole thing. Why had Lightningpaw gotten so mad over an accident? Whimpering, she didn't notice Silverkit walk up, and sit beside her. He placed a black paw on her shoulder.

"Hey," He mewed. "It's not your fault, it was just an accident. He just got mad for no reason."

"No," The red tom suddenly spoke up in a serious tone. Icekit's heart sank. So it was her fault.

"He was just embarrassed because he was knocked back by a kit," He joked as he turned back round to face the two kits. Icekit's and Silverkit's ears perked up.

The red tom crouched down in front of Icekit. "I'm Scarletpaw," He meowed warmly. "What's your name?"

"I'm Silverkit," The small black kit answered.

"And I'm Icekit," She mewed.

"You got really pretty eyes. They make you unique." Scarletpaw observed.

Icekit looked up. Scarletpaw closed his eyes, and gave cherub smile. "I'll show you guys around camp, if you want?" He offered.

"I-Okay," Icekit mumbled.

"Well then," Scarletpaw lifted Icekit up onto his head. She scrambled around to forward. "Hang on!" He then started off a slow, smooth run, leaving Icekit's hurt feelings in the dust, and Silverkit scrambling after them. Scarletpaw casted a glance at Lightningpaw, who was crouched sullenly with Jewelkit still nagging at him. It was just two moons ago when he'd ever saw Lightningpaw happy.

* * *

_It was early morning when they found the bodies. Horribly slaughtered they were. Crowheart's chest was slashed open and his heart stabbed. Shrewwhisker was missing his eyes and his left back leg. Cottonfur had been pulled apart and his guts strewn out onto the forest floor. __Mosstail's head had nearly severed off. Briarfur's neck had been broken to the point where the vertebra was poking out. Mapleheart's flank had been slashed to the bone and her neck was torn open. Weedpaw was missing his stomach and his claws were mashed into his pads. Darkrain's head gotten crushed by something, leaving his teeth smashed into the roof of his mouth like stalactites. __Thunderfang had been dissected, before his throat had been ripped open._

_They dragged the bodies back to the camp. "Who...who would've done this...?" Roseheart whispered. What creature would kill so brutally? _

_Sandpaw's face was buried into her mother Cougarstar's shoulder as she cried softly at the sight of her butchered father Mosstail and best friend Shadowpaw's right beside her, trying to remain strong for her with him rubbing his cheek a long her back while he fought back tears at the sight of his dead father Darkrain. Cougarstar was trying her hardest to remain strong, but a few tears couldn't help but run down her cheeks._

_Cloudmist, and Blueclaw with shaking with grief at the sight of their mates Crowheart, and Shrewwhisker's hardly recognizable corpses. Mintmask vomited at the sight of her brother Cottonfur. Crescentmoon stared in shock at the pile of bodies. Thistleglare stood next to Hawklunge, and Frozenfang who were each aghast with horror and revulsion._

_Fallensnow had been given the unfortunate task of telling Lightningkit what happened. _

_She bent over the small golden kit. "Lightningkit, wake up." She mewed as she shook him gently. "Hmm?" The kit stirred._

_"Lightningkit, get up." She mewed. "The little kit looked around the nursery."Where are my mommy, and my daddy?" He squeaked._

_The spotted warrior swallowed hard, her eyes tearing up. "Come outside, little one." Lightningkit bounced to his paws. "Oh, do they have a present for me?" He chirped happily._

_"What's going on?" Another voice whispered. It was Sparkleeyes's son, Scarletkit. She forgot that he had been sleeping in here. "My mommy and my daddy have a present for me, Scarletkit!" _

_"Oh, really?" The kit asked getting to his paws. _

_Fallensnow took control of the situation before it got out of hand. "Just...come outside." She meowed. _

_"Okay." The two mewed in unison. _

_The spotted warrior swallowed hard once more and led the two kits outside. On the blood stained grass were the mauled bodies of cats. They were hardly recognizable, with a lot of their skin and fur gone. One was destroyed worse than others. Lightningkit stopped dead in his tracks. _

_"Your parents don't have any gifts," Fallensnow murmured sadly. "They're dead." _

_Lightningkit couldn't say anything. He felt numb all over. What had happened to these cats? His parents? They were... dead? Killed? Murdered?_

_He raced over to the mangled... thing that was - had been - his father. He could barely recognize his own father in this state. "D-daddy?" He squeaked._

_No response._

_He placed his golden paws on top the corpse's shoulder. "Daddy?" _

_No response._

"_Daddy?" His small voice quivered, and he shook the mound of fur. Still nothing_

"_Daddy?" His voice was getting desperate, and cracking. "Daddy, it's me, Lightningkit, don't you see me?"_

_The cats hearing seeing the tragedy were too weighed down by grief to go up, and tell the kit it was pointless. Scarletkit was weeping into his father's side who had his red tail wrapped around him, his eyes closed, and tense with sorrow._

_Lightningkit's begs got louder, and louder, and he began licking his father's destroyed face. During his frantic licking, his father's green eye popped out, and hung loosely by its optic nerve. Lightningkit jumped back in repulsion and horror. His eyes were wide, and twitching, and he flitted his gaze over to what looked like his mother._

_She had a great gash in her neck, so deep that he could see her neck bones, and all the skin, and fur had been ripped from her side leaving her ribs for all to see. Het once gorgeous eyes were now ugly with death._

_Jaw dropped, fur fluffed out, eyes as wide as possible, and completely numb with horror, shock, and grief, Lightningkit's legs gave out on him, and he plopped onto the ground. Tears silently rolled down his blond cheeks, and made not a noise._

_After a few, agonizingly slow moments, a she-cat, Sparkleeyes, slowly, rigidly tiptoed up to him, gently picked him up, and walked back into the crowd. As she entered, she turned her head to her mate Foxbite, and mewed, "Let's take the kits back to the nursery. These aren't the memories they should have of their parents," She then proceeded to walk back toward the narrow tunnel to the place that would shield them from these horrid memories._

"_She's right," Cougarstar's strained voice announced. "These aren't the memories of our clanmates we should keep" She swiped away tears." We should remember them for their courage, and all the love, and devotion they gave us. Let's all given them a proper burial now. I'm sure they wouldn't want us to see them like this for long. And I assure you; all of you, that whoever did this are going to pay. I swear that by the highest oath of Starclan."_

_The cats stared at their leader's whose eyes were full of wrathful sorrow. Some of them felt what she was feeling, but most of them couldn't imagine taking on whatever did…this._

* * *

**A/N: It's been almost two years, two freaking years since I last updated this, holy shit! Truth be told I had at least half this chapter planned out, but the middle's where I got stuck. Sorry for the gore, but this just how my story goes. Jesus man, I got fuckin' brutal with this. Oops, sorry I'm getting to foulmouthed. Hopefully the next chapter will arrive sooner than the last…probably not.**

**P.S.: I edited the first chapter, as some of you may notice. I mostly added some more characters, and let me tell you that like with the first time, the names were a PAIN!**

**P.S.S.: Just looked at the page count on Microsoft Word. This eight pages long, _eight_ fucking pages long! Jesus, this like the longest chapter I've ever written for...well anything!**


End file.
